Planetary Gladiator
225px |strength = 1 |health = 3 |cost = 1 |set = Galactic |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Hearty |tribe = Sports Professional Zombie |trait = Armored 1 |ability = If your Hero would get hurt, this gets hurt instead. |flavor text = He's still not sure if he should defend Pluto or not.}} Planetary Gladiator is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 1 to play and has 1 /3 . He has the Armored 1 trait, and his ability redirects all damage that is supposed to go to the zombie hero to him. This ability persists until all Planetary Gladiators are removed from the field. His closest plant counterpart is Soul Patch. Origins He is based on a gladiator, an armed combatant who entertained audiences in the Roman Republic and Roman Empire in violent confrontations with other gladiators, wild animals, and condemned criminals. His description is a reference to a decision by the International Astronomical Union to drop Pluto from the planetary ranks. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribes:' Sports Professional Zombie *'Trait: Armored 1' *'Ability:' If your Hero would get hurt, this gets hurt instead. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Super-Rare Card description He's still not sure if he should defend Pluto or not. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Update 1.22.12 * Strategies With Planetary Gladiator is an excellent zombie to have early in the game, especially for his great value for 1 brain. You can play him on the first turn, and you are almost always guaranteed to live through the turn unscathed. Even a small health boost allows him to absorb all the damage from Power Pummel at 3 ground lanes. While not as efficient as he is early-game, he still has value late-game, as he is cheap and can absorb a hit or two before being destroyed. If you are playing as Rustbolt or Z-Mech and get lucky, you will be able to play Rock Wall on the following turn, increasing his health even further and making him more of a nuisance to your opponent. The Smash can boost him with things such as Vitamin Z. This lets him hit harder and possibly overwhelm your opponent so that he is virtually indestructible to fighters. Additionally, he is a sports zombie, so you can boost him with Team Mascot so that he lasts longer, and protect him with Zombie Coach so that neither he nor you can take damage for a turn, very similar to Uncrackable. Escape through Time is another card that works well with him, being able to shield him like Zombie Coach can. Zombot Battlecruiser 5000 is also another option, although it is much more expensive. For professional synergy, he synergizes well with both and Zombie Middle Manager. Planetary Gladiator can be played on turn 1 to Evolve Jurassic Fossilhead on turn 2. While there are also Zombie Middle Manager and Zombology Teacher in the list of 1-brain professional zombies, Planetary Gladiator is the safest option out of the three due to his high health and the Armored 1 trait. Barring Jurassic Fossilhead, Zombie Middle Manager will boost himself every time a plant tries to hurt you due to Planetary Gladiator's ability. Against If your opponent plays this on the first turn, it will take you a bit to get rid of him due to his 3 health and Armored 1 trait. You are not going to be able to destroy him unless you use a superpower that allows you to take him out. In fact, the only superpowers that can destroy him on turn 1 are Power Pummel, Precision Blast, Devour, and Tater Toss. Fortunately, he only has 1 strength, so he will not bother you much offensively, and can also be easily destroyed by , , and , although it may be better to save them for more dangerous zombies. Haunted Pumpking can also destroy Planetary Gladiator if he is unboosted, but bear in mind that it will give your opponent a card advantage. Also, your opponent can play a strength-boosting card to put you in a dilemma if they are The Smash or Z-Mech, or use Team Mascot frequently. In such a case, Bounce him to make him unable to protect your opponent and remove the boost. You can also make play stat-degrading cards like Water Balloons or Weed Whack to not only reduce his health, rendering him more vulnerable to weaker attacks, but also remove his strength completely, preventing him from even fighting back. If your opponent plays this on the first turn, avoid playing More Spore as it will be completely useless due to the Armored 1 trait. However, playing it can still be a good idea if you are planning on using Buff-Shroom the next turn to increase the Button Mushrooms' stats. Gallery B30D20AA-B404-408A-9774-8441E10E8F57.png|Planetary Gladiator's statistics planetarygladiatorcard.jpg|Planetary Gladiator's card PlanetaryGladiatorgrayedoutcard.png|Planetary Gladiator's grayed out card PlanetaryGuardCardImage.png|Planetary Gladiator's card image SpriteAtlasTexture 026c3fcf0bf88eb4586994a1d877f94a 1024x512 fmt34-026c3fcf0bf88eb4586994a1d877f94a 153 CAB-32e015773e8a45826c3.png|Planetary Gladiator's textures PlanetaryGladiator (1).png|Planetary Gladiator attacking PlanetaryGladiator (2).png|Planetary Gladiator activating his ability PlanetaryGladiatorDestroyed.png|Planetary Gladiator destroyed Small Gladiator.jpg|A small Planetary Gladiator due to a glitch Possesed used on planetarygladiator.png|Possessed being played on Planetary Gladiator Bananabombgladiator.jpg|Banana Bomb being played on Planetary Gladiator BruteGladiator.jpg|Brute Strength being played on Planetary Gladiator Gladi can't be hurt.jpg|Planetary Gladiator shielded Frenzy Gladi.jpg|Planetary Gladiator with the Frenzy trait PlanetGladiatorMultiHealth.jpg|Planetary Gladiator with a star icon on his health Planetary Gladiator on MP Lawn.png|Planetary Gladiator on the background of the Galactic Gardens battlefield Old PlanetaryGladiatorStat.jpg|Planetary Gladiator's statistics Category:Sports cards Category:Armored cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Professional cards